You may hate me
by RegalAngel
Summary: His mirthless grin turned into a grimace of pain and loss. "You may hate me... but you will miss me" Character death, mentions of blood. Kinda fluffy but not really. Can be seen as brotherly affection or shonen-ai ... I think... oneshot please R&R


**A.N. Well herro thar~ If your reading this then you probably just clicked it by accident... :D too late to turn back now. MY FIRST TENDERSHIPPING FIC! I'm so proud 3 *sniffles* **

**This fic is based on a picture i saw on DA~ heres teh link 3 http:/wameefan . deviantart . com /#/ d405yd2 ... take the spaces out XD**

**...still no fluff in sight... ... and I hope I didn't make them too OOC D:**

**ALSO! Important note! ... in my eyes... This fic is working off the theory that when Bakura's body was destroyed in Millennium world his soul got thrown back into the ring, bearing all in tnjuries e got form playing... I haven't seen the end of season 5 so i don't know quite what happens so bear with me here D:  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: ... *blank stare* ... Do I really have to say it?**

* * *

><p>It was ironic really.<p>

Hadn't he been the one to call his host weak and scoff whenever he mentioned anything about being friends? Hadn't he been to the to tell his host that they would never be friends and the only thing he was good for was being his host?

And now look at him.

He was nothing but a shattered soul, laying broken and bleeding on the blood stained floor of his cursed soulroom and wishing for the company of the one person he had always shunned. Blood ran down his face as he tried to move anything, but with no luck.

That final shadow game... it had nearly destroyed him. And as he lay there, bleeding from wounds he knew that would never get the chance to heal, he almost wished it had. It was better then waiting as his very soul died, thousands of years after it should have and knowing that his revenge, his very purpose for existing had failed. He had failed his family... This slow death must be his punishment.

The sound of a heavy door scraping against the uneven stones as it opened reached him and he smirked. He knew who is was, even without looking. After all, there was only one person who would ever dare to enter here.

"Hello Landlord" he said roughly, his voice raw with pain as he coughed, blood flooding his mouth and trickling out of the corners of his mouth, staining his pale skin. After his coughing subsided, he grinned tiredly, his features drawn and haggard.

"I'm honestly surprised you're in here. I thought you would be happy if you never had to see me again" he continued, staring up at the deep black mist the blanketed his ceiling as he listened to the tentative footsteps approaching him. Tilting his head to the side, he saw Ryou staring at him warily, soft brown eyes lingering on the blood that trickled from the mouth and down his face. Their eyes met and Ryou frowned , the smooth skin between his eyes crinkling.

Suddenly soft hands were grabbing him and he found himself being cradled on Ryou's lap as pale hands smoothed hair out of his face. Pain raced through him at being moved and he left out a small groan. Crimson eyes clenched shut as he waited for the pain to numb.

"... I should hate you"

That statement took Bakura by surprise and he found himself chuckling painfully as Ryou scowled at him, his fingers stilling.

"What?" he said, his soft voice defensive Bakura's chuckles died down as he stared at his light, involuntary tears of pain running down his cheeks.

"You should hate me. You have every reason to. But I will tell you one thing _Ryou_" he whispered, his mirthless grin turning into a grimace of pain and loss. "You may hate me... but you will miss me"

His words lingered between them, Bakura coughing on his blood every once and while as Ryou wiped away his lingering tears. Bakura's blood was soaking into his clothes and staining his skin but he didn't care. He didn't want to move.

"I never said I did hate you Bakura. I just said I should." said Ryou gently. Bakura looked at him in disbelief as Ryou absently brushed a stray lock of hair away from his face, his brown eyes wandering around the wreckage of a walls were grey stone, covered in centuries worth of grime, brownish stains and scorch marks and the floor was covered liberally in dried blood, the original colour of the stone lost long ago. Stray bits of rubble and broken blades were scattered everywhere, along with a stray scroll, which Ryou assumed were memories. But the thing that grabbed his attention was a tapestry on the wall closest to him. It was roughly woven and it depicted dozens of faceless bodies impaled on hundreds of spears, golden blood flowing out of them and puddling on the ground, forming the shapes of the Millennium Items on the ground. And kneeling in front of the golden items, was a little boy, his white hair and clothes stiff with blood and his face wet with tears.

All in all the entire room spoke of a broken psyche and a very lonely existence.

"I don't think I could hate you Bakura. Not when I know what happened" he continued, anguish clear in his voice as Bakura stared at him, confusion clear on his face.

"How did...?" he began brokenly as Ryou finally torn his eyes away from the tapestry.

"I can hear your thoughts you know. When you sleep, your walls drop and I see you dream about it. I couldn't hate you when I knew you were doing it for them" he said, a stray tear leaking out of his eye as Bakura stared at him. He never had anyone not hate him before. The very concept was alien to him. A shudder ran through him and he smiled tiredly.

"It doesn't matter anymore anyway. I'm going to be gone soon" Bakura said, his voice barely rising above a whisper. He couldn't hold himself together anymore. Letting out a pained sigh, his form began to slowly fade, taking the pain with it. Tears ran down Ryou's face as his bloodstained fingers ran through his hair.

"I'm so sorry Bakura. I-"

"Don't apologize Ryou" Bakura said, cutting him off as a slight smile flitted across his features. "I'm only losing what I don't deserve. And I never did deserve you."

Ryou leaned down and, with tears still slipping from his eyes, pressed a gentle kiss on Bakura's translucent forehead. The spirit murmured something before he let out a soft sigh, disappearing completely, leaving behind nothing but a puddle of blood and a silently crying Ryou. His last word's echoed around the broken room as it began to crumble down and Ryou was thrown into his own room.

_"I never did hate you..."_


End file.
